Viper or Mammon?
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Chrome meets a mysterious man who originally calls himself Viper. He disappears for a few years, then suddenly reappears calling himself Mammon. Who is he, really? AU. *Lousy ending alert.
1. Chance Meeting

Pairing/Characters: Mammon-Chrome Plot: Chrome meets a mysterious man who originally calls hiself Viper. He disappears for a few years, then suddenly reappears calling himself Mammon. Who is he, really?  
Rating: K+ Genre: Romance/Mystery Style: AU, 10(maybe more) Chapters, Third-person limited- Chrome Title: Viper or Mammon?  
Word Limit: 25000

I suppose no one really likes this pairing- I've only seen one Yuri fanfic about these two before. Oh well~, I like being different, it's in my nature. BTW, I really don't know what Rome is like, considering I'm seperated from it by an ocean and part of a continent. ._. If you know what Rome is like and my description sucks, just remember, I DON'T KNOW.

COMMENCE WRITING!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrome Dokuro walked carefully through the streets of Rome, looking this way and that for danger. For someone her age, there were many things to watch out for. She entered a familiar restaurant and sighed as she took a seat at the bar area. A cloaked person was in the seat beside her, a large hat shielding his eyes. He caught her gaze and frowned, before silently drinking whatever it was he was drinking. (A/N: Sorry, that was wierd...)

Chrome looked away again and instead turned her violet eyes onto the waiter. "Uhm..."

The man finally took notice of her and said, "Ah, welcome back, Chrome. Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah... tea would be fine...," she said shyly.

"Sure thing!"

She glanced back at the other person. 'Who is that? I've never seen them before...,' she thought to herself. 'A foreigner? No... he looks Italian...'

The cloaked man suddenly looked at her, as if deciding that he was done waiting for her to say something. "Why do you keep looking at me?" he asks in a suprisingly soft voice. Chrome had expected a deeper, gruffer sort of voice, but she shook it off.

"Uhm... it's just that... I've never seen you around before, are you new here?" she asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Hn. You could say that," the man replied.

Chrome wasn't sure what to say next and was therefore relieved when the waiter brought her drink. "Thank you," she said, before looking at the cloaked figure again. Why did he hide so much of himself? She could only see his hands and half of his face. He had peculiar, triangle-shaped markings under his eyes, he had pale skin and indigo hair. That was all she could tell about him as far as appearance, for the rest of him was covered by the long black cloak and the large hat that covered his eyes.

"I'll charge you a fee if you want to keep staring," the man said abruptly.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking down. "I'm just anxious to find out who you are."

The man seemed to understand, and smiled the faintest smile. "You mean my name and all that? I don't mind sharing a bit," he told her. Chrome turned to face him, curiosity in her eyes. She nodded, silently urging him to begin. He smiled and swund one leg up and over the other before starting to tell her who he was. "Alright, my name is Viper. I used to be one of those guys who'd bump into you and steal your wallet, but that was before I realized how popular illusions were. Now that I've gor my hand closed around every 'magic trick' in the book, I'm constantly getting paid to demonstrate my power. However, life is hard. I came down here from northern Italy, and I even changed my name. I don't plan to use illusions anymore, because after a while, it all just got a bit boring, you know? So there you have it, that's me."

Chrome was a bit confused the man's rapid explanation of himself, but at least got his name. "Viper, huh? That's a... unique name..." She smiled at him. Viper grinned back.

"I thought it would be enough to keep me apart from everyone else," he replied, "but you seem to be different from others I have met. You are intrested in me."

Chrome blushed lightly at his choice of words. "Well, you're an intresting guy," she managed to say while maintaining her shy smile.

"Am I really?" Viper asked, "Well, what's your name?"

"Chrome Dokuro," she answered, "Call me Chrome, if you want..."

"Sure, nice to meet you," the older illusionist said, extending a hand. She cautiously took it and shook his hand as a greeting. "N-nice to meet you," she returned.

-End Chapter One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, super short first chapters are totally normal for me. But nevermind that. Is this too bad to continue? That figures. Well, I'll work on it between oneshots and other short fics. :)

Review if you want me to update soon!


	2. Just Friends

Viper or Mammon?  
Chapter two

I got reviews and story alerts and such, so I suppose it's okay to try and continue this one. As for the Chrome-Nagi deal, Mukuro is the only one I've ever heard call her Nagi since he knows her so well, blah blah blah, so I'm just going to stick with calling her Chrome, even in parts with Mukuro in them, alright?  
Alright, and...  
COMMENCE WRITING!

It had been two days since Chrome had met Viper, and they were getting along very well. Chrome found out that Viper was very fond of snakes; he told her that he'd used a viper in many of his illusions, and that was why he'd taken on the name Viper. They were currently walking down to the Mediterranean coast, Viper helping Chrome down the rocks that jutted out everywhere. The pair finally made it to a safe place on a somewhat flat rock, and sat down beside each other.

"A lot of work to see some water," Viper muttered.

"But aren't you glad we came? It's beautiful," Chrome pointed out, smiling at the older man.

"Yes, it definently is," the illusionist agreed. "And as long as we make it back before nightfall, we should live."

"Stop thinking so negatively," Chrome scolded, hugging her knees close to her chest. Viper gave a small chuckle and lied down, closing his hidden eyes as he yawned.

"You're not going to pay me for all this work?" he asked tiredly. Chrome shook her head.

"You said you'd be fine coming here for free," she replied.

"Yeah... that was before I knew just how hard it would be to get down here," he returned, though he knew it was fine anyway. Chrome was right- it was a nice place, and he was glad he was here.

"Hey Viper," Chrome whispered after they'd caught their breaths again and had watched the waves for a while.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

"... Why?" Viper repeated. "I'm not sure."

"Oh... that's alright. It's nice to know that I have a friend here."

The illusionist looked at Chrome as soon as he was acknowledged as her friend. A light blush decorated his pale cheeks. Chrome looked back at him, joy in her purple eyes, and she smiled more than she had since he'd first met her.

"Yeah...," Viper agreed, "it's nice."

He returned her smile as heartily as she, and carefully moved himself just the slightest distance closer to her. She, in turn, moved closer to him, though she covered much more distance than he had, and as she watched the reflection of the sun shimmer over rippling waves, she rested her head on the older man's shoulder.

The two just looked at the beautiful sight for a few minutes, and Viper slowly, hesitantly, wrapped an arm around Chrome's shoulders. Chrome was very comfortable here like this, but she still could not understand what compelled her to trust him so much. He was, in truth, a stranger she met at the bar. Now those relationships couldn't last... could they?

After a while in silence, they knew it was about time to head back. Viper stood first, and helped Chrome up. The two knew that 'just friends' was describing them by a thin, worn, line, and it wouldn't last long before that status changed.

Viper leapt onto each rock, helping Chrome after him each time. When they finally returned to the path they'd used to come here, they were both exhausted already. Regardless of that fact, they slowly followed along the trail, unaware of the setting sun.

Chrome eventually noticed the change in light, and immediately looked behind her at Viper. The illusionist had lagged behind, more tired than her since he had worked to get her up here. She strode up to him.

"Viper, it's getting late, we have to hurry," she urged.

"Sorry, Chrome, I'm tired," he protested, "Can we rest for a bit?"

"The sun is almost halfway set, night will fall soon!" she pressed, "Come on!"

She grabbed the older man's arm and pulled him along, but they were still quite slow. "Come on, we could always light torches," Viper suggested.

"It rained last night, I doubt that anythings dry enough to catch fire," Chrome pointed out.

"Alright, alright, fine. But I better get paid for working harder than I want to to get through a stupid trail," Viper finally agreed, starting to pick up the pace. The two hurried along the path, Viper's black cloak flowing out gracefully behind him.

Along the way, Viper tripped over said cloak several times, until Chrome insisted that he just take it off for now. Viper was very hesitant to do so, but Chrome was rather stubborn about the matter. He soon gave in and took off his cloak, folding it quickly and continuing. Chrome couldn't help being disappointed that she couldn't see much more of him, for he was wearing black clothes that hid as much as his cloak had. She followed him closely as they hurried, only thin streaks of sunshine guiding their way.

At last, after all their panic, they finally broke through all the forest and were back in the town that they both lived in. They were both panting, and both were overjoyed to see the light of torches that had been placed for some festival that niether had planned to go to. They sank to their knees in unison, both sighing with relief.

After they'd caught their breath (again), Viper let out a dry chuckle. "Chrome, I hope you realize just how hard you've been gripping my hand this whole time."

"Ah," Chrome released the older illusionist, a blush decorating her face. 'I didn't even notice...'

"It's alright you know," Viper continued, "that was... kind of fun."

Chrome smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Can we... do that again sometime?" he asked. Chrome laughed lightly.

"Maybe, if we leave out the running for our lives part," she managed. The two shared in the laughter for a moment, until Viper broke out in another wide yawn.

"Are you paying me or what?" he asked.

"I never agreed to paying you," Chrome told him. Viper sighed, but seemed somewhat content.

"Alright, then let's go out again tomorrow, 'kay?" he said.

"Sure, where?" she asked.

"Well, there's a couple detours on that path, we could always go for a picnic or something like that."

"Do you expect me to make all the food?"

"How about we split, fifty-fifty?"

"Deal."

Viper smiled and stood back up, then put his cloak back on. "I'll see you then."

"Hey, we need to decide on a time, we aren't psychic. Well, you might be, but I'm not," Chrome pointed out.

"Twelve," he suggested.

"Ten," she countered.

"Ten works," he complied as she got to her feet. "See you soon."

"Yeah. See you, Viper!" she said as she headed back towards home. Viper watched her walk away, a broad smile on his face.

It wasn't long before Chrome got back to her house, and was greeted with a sudden hug from her older brother. "Chrome! Where were you? I was so worried!" Mukuro told her, looking at her with his odd, mistmatched gaze. (A/N: Review if you hate or like overprotective-brother Mukuro~!)

"I was out with a friend," she told him. Mukuro gasped dramatically and shook her by the shoulders.

"A friend? What friend? Who is he? Is he really just a FRIEND, or is he something more? How long have you been seeing this man? Are you sure he's not gay? How old is he? How close has he gotten to you yet? Where has he touched you? What does he look-"

"Mukuro!" Chrome interrupted. Her brother fell silent. "He's just a nice illusionist that I happened to meet in the bar yester-"

"BAR?" raged Mukuro. "What do you mean, bar? I didn't know you went to a-"

"MUKURO," she repeated. "Please calm down, I don't drink alchohol, just tea. Anyway, I met Viper there just two days ago, I'm POSITIVE he's not gay, and I KNOW we're just friends. He's around twenty, I think, and we haven't come within a foot of each other yet." She knew that the last part was a complete lie, but she felt it was for the best that her brother didn't know otherwise.

Mukuro looked pretty uncomfortable with the information, but seemed to calm slightly. "Twenty," he repeated. Chrome nodded. "You're fifteen, and how do you get into the bar anyway?"

"I can be in there as long as I don't ask for alchohol," Chrome told him. Mukuro moved a hand to massage his aching forehead and sighed deeply.

"I suppose I can't really stop you from growing up," he whispered, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Chrome patted her brother's shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry, Mukuro, I'll be fine."

Mukuro nodded. "Alright, come on, dinner's ready..."

-END CHAPTER.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm glad I'm getting reviews for this story, I really didn't expect to~ I'll be updating as regularly as I can manage, though don't expect me to pull all-nighters.  
All I do on the weekends is laze around and type, so that's probably the best updating time. I also have tomorrow off, so I'll be lazing around then too. I'm working on a few oneshots in between these chapters, so updates may be a bit slow. Speaking of, I accept suggestions sometimes depending on pairings and such. The information I need are the same in the very beginning of the Author's notes of chapter one-

Pairing/Characters

Plot

Rating

Genre

Style (is it AU, oneshot/twoshot/chapter number, what POV)

Title (optional)

Word Limit (optional)

Please Review~!


	3. Illusions and Maybe NOT Just Friends

Viper or Mammon? Chapter three

I just finished chapter two and I'm writing three.  
While listening to Vampire Knight's 'Still Doll'  
... Why...?  
Anyway, that doesn't matter.  
COMMENCE WRITING! (it's a catchphrase, learn to live with it.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrome saw him leaning against a tree and walked up to him. "I'm ready," she said.

"Did you bring any food?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Did you?"

"Okay, it's not a picnic," he sighed. "I didn't know what to bring."

"My brother would've thought I was dating you," she agreed. Viper raised a brow, but she wouldn't have known because of his hood.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, here, let's walk, I'll tell you about him," she suggested. Viper nodded and the two began to walk down the path they'd run down just yesterday. "His name is Mukuro. Don't ask me why, but we were given different last names. Mine is Dokuro, and his is Rokudo."

"Sounds like an anagram to me," Viper said.

"Huh?"

Viper smiled and snapped his fingers. "Here, look." He painted the word 'Rokudo' in the air with his fingers. She was amazed by the trick, though she knew it was most likely an illusion. "Now see here, the 'Ro' is moved here." With that, the 'ro' in her brother's last name was moved to the back, so that it now spelled 'Kudoro'. "Then the 'do' is moved to the front." He did so with the illusionary word, and it spelled out 'Dokuro'.

Chrome applauded. "I never noticed that!" she exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Ah, it's an illusionist thing," he said with a smile.

"Is that so?" the younger girl mused. "Well, why don't you teach me a couple tricks sometime?"

"If you pay me, I'd be fine with that," Viper agreed. "It's earlier in the day, why don't we go down to that same spot as yesterday and I could start to mentor you about it." Chrome nodded.

"That would be nice. Let's go."

The two traveled down the same path they had yesterday, holding hands without noticing. Chrome strayed rather close to Viper, and whether she was aware of the fact or not, she rather liked to be there. On the other hand, Viper was also rather comfortable being so close to his new friend.

They reached the rocks, and Viper suddenly picked Chrome up in his arms. "It would be troublesome if we wasted time," he told her. Chrome managed a small nod, blushing deeply. The illusionist leapt gracefully down the rocks, being very careful in cradling the girl in his arms. He soon reached the same rock they'd reached yesterday, but as he started to lower Chrome back onto the rugged stone, he slipped. The two yelped with suprise as they stumbled down the stones, landing roughly at the edge of the stone. They slid down a bit further, Chrome barely managing to stay in Viper's lap. Viper had somehow caught a hold on the rocks, but they were on the verge of going over the edge.

"V-viper!" Chrome pleaded, holding onto the illusionist's cloak. She knew she was weighing him down, and that thought made her fear the possibility of him deciding to ditch her and save himself. She clung to him in anxiety, looking straight into those hooded eyes.

"It's okay," the illusionist managed, "Just stay calm." That said, he slowly tried to ease himself up further, grunting in frustration when he barely covered any distance. "Chrome, do you have a good foothold?" he asked.

"N-no," she answered, worry clearly expressed in her voice.

"Alright... hmm... Well try to fold your knees up so I can help you," he suggested. Chrome nervously attempted that move, and when she had her legs partly up, he abandoned a hold on a rock with one hand to move it beneath her knees and pull her up. She blushed at the action, but knew it was neccessary. The illusionist used his one free hand to help maneauver the younger girl up onto the rocks. He slid a bit further down during these actions, and seeing as he only had one hand gripping the rock, he was doing fairly well. "Chrome... help me up," he ordered, turning his head to look at her. She complied, trying to find rougher parts of the rock in order to keep a more secure balance as she crawled down a bit to help her friend.

"Here, take my hand," she told him. He rolled over to take her hand with the one he'd freed, and pushed himself into finding a sort of stable foothold. She pulled him up a bit, and he worked to get back up on even stone once more. They both sighed with relief when Viper was pulled back onto safe ground.

"That was a bit more than stressful," he breathed, "Let's just use our own legs from now on, sorry about that."

"It's alright," Chrome insisted, "after all, you helped me get back up. I was scared you might have abandoned me."

The illusionist looked at her instantly, shock in his hooded gaze. "I wouldn't do that!" he told her, "You're my friend."

Chrome blushed once more, but nodded in agreement. "Thank you," she whispered, before leaning in close to him and kissing him softly on the cheek. Viper blushed more than she'd ever seen him blush before, before smiling a faint smile.

"Your welcome," he returned in a voice even more gentle than usual.

She mirrored his smile, and the two sat in a very comfortable silence for a couple minutes, simply looking into each other's eyes. After that pause, Chrome sat back and looked out into the ocean. "Pretty peaceful for where we almost died just now," she commented. Viper followed her violet gaze.

"Yeah...," he murmured, "those waves look relatively harmless and calm."

"... Hey," she started once more, scooting a bit closer to him. "We should go out like this more often. But we really need to stop getting into these life or death situations, I feel like a black cat."

"Huh. You would make a beautiful black cat, Chrome," the illusionist told her, almost smirking at this point.

"Would I really?" she said quietly after a short, stunned pause. "Do you like cats, Viper?"

"They're neat and usually quiet. Those qualities make for good pets," he explained, before suddenly wrapping an arm around Chrome's shoulders and moving her close. "You're neat and quiet too, but I don't exactly plan to keep you as a pet," he chuckled.

She hit him on the shoulder as a response, in a playful manner that didn't hurt him in the slightest. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?" she laughed.

"Hey, wait 'til you see some more serious illusions, then you'll fall for me like a fly in insect killer," he promised.

"Nice," she giggled at his odd comparison. She leaned into him and watched the ocean for a bit longer. "It just get's nicer at every glance."

"Every time you look, the mood has become more romantic," Viper stated in a quiet voice. "So every time, you feel even more relaxed. The nicer appearance is an illusion in itself."

Chrome rolled her eyes at his serious attitude, but understood what the older man was saying. They were growing closer every second, and that influenced the look in the ocean. Illusions appeared everywhere, but they weren't always acknowledged.

"Which reminds me," the Viper once more, "I was going to teach you some 'tricks'."

Chrome sat up again, but didn't stand when the illusionist did. She watched as he reached into his cloak and took out a lotus blossom, which he handed to her. "Forgot I had that with me," he said with a grin.

"It's beautiful~!" she exclaimed, before calming slightly, "My brother and I both love lotus flowers like this."

"It will live in a pocket, trust me on that," Viper told her, "Since it's been covered with an illusion."

"Really?" she asked, "It looks totally normal."

"It's a normal flower with an illusion to protect it," he told her. "There's a pocket in your shirt, right? I'd like to get started." She carefully placed the lotus in her breast pocket, before looking at the older man expectantly. He helped her stand up, and walked behind her, before covering her eyes. "It's easier if you can't see," he told her. She felt a surge of anxiety at being unable to see, and, for that matter, having Viper cover her eyes for her. She closed her eyes, shivering when she felt her eyelashes barely brush across Viper's warm hands.

"Imagine a... hmm... let's start simple. A rose." Chrome pictured a normal rose in her mind. "Now, this is all about mental concentration. You may choose the color, but make your thoughts vivid. Imagine the texture of the petals, does it have thorns, imagine the swirl of the petals, the shape of the leaves, the stem length, even the smell. Every though about the rose builds the reality and strengthens the illusion." Chrome felt him lift up her hand with one of his and hold it in front of her, before leaving it there to cover her eyes again. "Focus on every detail you can."

Chrome thought about as much as she could, though her concentration was partially directed on Viper, who's hips just slightly brushed against hers. 'I need to focus,' she told herself, 'on the rose.' After a few minutes of determining every detail she could, Viper told her to imagine the rose in her hand. She tried to picture it, but the image seemed blurry since she hadn't really seen it before.

"Once you think you've got it, let me know and I'll tell you if you're ready," he whispered just against her ear. She gave a slight nod, and tried her best to focus. After a while longer in silence, Chrome murmured to her current mentor,

"I think I'm ready."

"Open your eyes, then."

She looked into her hand and saw a roze that seemed to be a drawing come to life. Its color flickered a bit, as though it wasn't positive if it was allowed to be such an odd shade. It was indigo.

Viper was highly impressed, because even though the rose wasn't solid yet, it was very good for a first illusion. It's leaves were a bit blurry, but distinctively jagged. The stem seemed to be as long as it could be while supporting the large, oddly colored rose. The flower itself wasn't open very far, as though it was picked a day or two early. "Are you impressed with this result?" Viper asked Chrome.

The girl seemed stunned beyond belief that she had actually done something. However, as soon as her concentration wavered, the rose faded. "That was... cool...," she managed, eyes wide. Viper walked back in front of her again and took her hand in his.

"Chrome, you have a lot of room to grow into a powerful illusionist. Would you like me to teach you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied after giving the matter very little thought. Viper smiled, and leaned in, before pressing his lips to hers. She may not have expected it, but it wasn't so much as a shock that she pulled back. No, she kissed him back as soon as she herself was kissed.

It didn't last long enough to grow passionate and heated, but it was enough to confirm that they really liked each other at this point. It showed that they were bound to become lovers soon. Boy, did Chrome have a lot to tell Mukuro when she got home.

-End Chapter

Ah, I'm so impatient. The third chapter, and I make them kiss. I have a problem. When I wrote 'A Royal Meeting,' I went really slow and didn't even bring in a forced kiss until chapter five.  
My patience seems to have worn thin.  
Anyway, I'm working on a sequel to 'A Royal Meeting' while I'm working on this, and I actually have a developed plot for said sequel, so that one may progress faster.  
I apologize.  
Please review, they really do make me work faster~!


	4. Overprotective and Socially Awkward

Viper or Mammon?  
Chapter four

I'm on to chapter four~!  
Alright, it's the weekend, I'll stuff in as much writing as I can for that. Get prepared for overprotective brother Mukuro, 'cause he's going to be very common in this particular chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mukuro let out the breath he'd been holding. "I can't believe it," he managed.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you...," Chrome murmured.

"No, no," Mukuro said quickly, "it's good that you told me, having no one else in the house means we have to be as close as possible without crossing the boundary into lovers." (A/N: I'll be giving hints to just how these two are living, so questions on the matter will not be directly answered.)

"Uhm... okay...?" his sister returned, partially agreeing with her brother. "Then we have to tell each other everything, that's what your saying?" she asked for the sake of confirming her thoughts.

"Yes, because not talking to each other splits us apart, and I don't want that more than I don't want to let you fall in love with some stranger I don't know," Mukuro informed her in a gentle voice- the same which he had used to use whenever she was injured or bullied when she was a child.

"Alright, Mukuro," she whispered, falling into the embrace that her older brother had began. He didn't hesitate to hug her very tightly, trying to disguise the tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're growing up so fast it hurts," he mumbled, closing his mismatched eyes.

"You aren't that much older than me," Chrome pointed out.

"Seven years' difference is old enough to be sad about you growing up, dear sister," he said.

Chrome sighed and hugged her brother back, "Must come naturally for you."

"Yeah... seeing as they can't."

"Don't talk about them, you're already sad enough right now."

"Okay... So when can I meet this 'Viper' boy?" Mukuro asked, moving back slightly to look into Chrome's eyes.

"Well...," she trailed off, not so sure if she wanted the only to guys in her life to meet.

"Don't you trust me not to embarass you?" her brother asked with indigance and slight sadness.

"... Okay, come with me tomorrow, you can meet him," she gave in.

"Thanks, Chrome~!" Mukuro said, happiness now glinting in his mismatched gaze.

Chrome saw the tall illusionist and looked back at her closely following brother. "Mukuro, he's right there. Be cool, alright?" she said. Mukuro nodded, looking as though he was scanning the man for anything suspiscious.

"Chrome," greeted Viper, smiling as he saw the girl approach. He noticed Mukuro and raised a brow beneath his hood. "I suppose this is your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chrome answered, leaning up to kiss the man on his cheek. Viper blushed lightly at the bold action, while Mukuro just tensed.

"So this is the man my little sister met at the bar," he said in an unneccessarily loud voice, standing up tall.

"Uh...," Viper stood still as Chrome's brother walked up to him and inspected him closely. He gave the man an experimental punch on the chest, to which Viper barely budged.

"Hm. Tough fellow, aren't you?" Mukuro said, crossing his arms.

"Mukuro!" Chrome protested, "Cut it out, he's trustworthy! I thought mentioning that he saved my life would prove that!"

"Well, you never know. Men are like dice. They change with every roll, and it's unlikely they'll stick to the same number."

"What if the die has the same number on every side?" asked Viper. "For that would be my die."

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Mukuro. Viper snapped his fingers, and a blank die appeared in his palm.

"I've never been involved with girls," he explained. "So this was to be blank. Chrome became involved with my life, so a single number filled every side." With that, the number '6' faded into every space. "If another girl were to enter my life, half of the sixes would become fives. Another, and one of each number would become four. After a while, it would become a different number every space. However, seeing as Chrome is the only girl I have ever been in a relationship with, the number on the die remains constant."

Mukuro met Viper's mysterious, piercing gaze. "It was really just a comparison," he said.

"I see," Viper returned, letting the die vanish into thin air, "Well, being an illusionist, I really like to twist imagination into reality."

"O-okay," Mukuro stuttered, taking a single step away from the illusionist. "Well, Chrome, you've picked quite the serious guy."

"It's an illusionist thing," she said, "are we going down that trail again today?"

"That was the plan," Viper agreed. He then looked at Mukuro. "Do you plan to come with us?"

"W-well of course!" Mukuro said, "I'm her older brother, I deserve to know what's going on between you two."

"Very well," the other said, before taking Chrome's hand unforcefully in his. "Let us go."

Chrome was rather confused by the clear seriousness of her soon-to-be lover, but followed obediently. She took a single glance back, and saw the expression of confusion and hurt on Mukuro's face. "O-on second thought," said her brother, "I'll just... wait for your report when you get home, alright?"

"Okay," Chrome called back, but she still couldn't help feeling guilty. Mukuro walked away, that expression still clear on his face. Chrome looked to Viper. "Hey, what's with the formal attitude?" she asked him. "You actually managed to scare my brother off."

"Sorry," Viper apologized, "he got close to me without warning, I just acted on instinct." (A/N: Review if you like the socially awkward side of Viper!)

"Oh," she said, "Well, he WAS acting a bit... uh..."

"Overprotective?" suggested the illusionist.

"No, he's always that. Overly overprotective is more like it, actually," Chrome said.

"Ah."

The two walked back down to those rocks once more, and Viper looked out at the sea, and, for once, was the first to comment on it's appearance. "The waves are rougher than usual," he murmured.

"Well, we've only visited twice before, maybe we simply didn't notice."

"Look at my cloak," Viper said. Chrome obeyed, looking down at the cloak, and saw it fluttering behind him, apparently with a breeze that had come in a thin wave.

"Wind?" she asked. The illusionist nodded, and boldly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Take note of the wind, it's one of the reasons for an illusion to fall apart," he told her, before showing her another illusion. He picked up a normal leaf that had been pushed down by gravity and the wind, before making an exact duplicate as an illusion. He sat down, Chrome coming down after him, and he held the two leaves up. The only difference between the two was that one held perfectly still as though it was plastic, and the other moved all over the place with the current that threatened to sweep it away. "As you can see, because of the wind, the one here is evidently an illusion. If you can mimic the moves that the wind causes, the illusion will stay disguised." The other, illusionary leaf then began to twitch, almost, but not exactly, perfectly in sync with the other.

"Wow," Chrome breathed, "It's just like a real leaf!"

"Yeah. Here, I can teach you..."

-End Chapter

Alright, it's pretty clear to me that my chapters are getting shorter. Don't worry, it's a slump, it happened in 'A Royal Meeting', these things happen.  
Don't worry, I'll work harder!


	5. Gone then Fon

Viper or Mammon?  
Chapter five

Okay, I'm sorry I'm so slow with this, but, again, I'm working on 'A Royal Winter' at the same time. *yawns*  
... I've been on the couch almost all day now... getting tired/bored.  
*listens to anime music while typing*  
... I should be able to work so long as I have music playing- it's a habit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He was just suprised, is all," Chome tried to comfort her brother, "He didn't mean to snap at you, he said so himself."

"Y-yeah, alright, just give me a moment... *sigh* I'm just not so sure about this... he seemed so formal and strict- not that that's a bad thing at all," Mukuro said to her, biting his lip in frustration. "Just... I don't know... It made me feel a bit... small..."

"Sorry, Mukuro," Chrome apologized, "he was really just unprepared to meet you suddenly. He's fully aware that you're a couple years older than him, so he might have just been looking to impress you."

"Oh yeah," Mukuro laughed dryly, "I'm impressed."

"Look, after our illusion training, we talked a bit. He says he'd like to meet you again tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Chrome and Mukuro stood by the trail, looking around. "That's odd," said Chrome, "He's usually here before me..."

"Maybe he's late," suggested Mukuro.

"Maybe," Chrome agreed. The siblings waited in silence for a long time, until Chrome finally said, "Let's go down the trail."

They walked down the path that Chrome had become familiar with, and Chrome was actually the one to help her brother get down the rocks. Viper wasn't there either. But... there was a note.

Chrome picked it up.

'I'm sorry.  
I'm leaving.  
I won't be coming back.  
... Ever.

-Viper.'

Chrome reread the note several times, each time believing it less. "No way," she whispered. "Viper..."

Mukuro read the note as well. "Tsk tsk, just like a man."

"Mukuro," Chrome murmured, "Viper was different. ... And you're a man too."

Her brother blushed deeply, but knew that Chrome's mind was made up about Viper. She loved him, and was sure he wouldn't leave without a reason.

Well he did.

For days she waited for him, not even taking the time to eat, just standing by that trail, looking for him. It took two weeks before she gave up fasting and ate even a little. Her brother was worried sick about it all, and called everyone he knew, asking if they had seen a mysterious, cloaked man. After a while, he realized that Chrome had to forget about this guy before she hurt herself. One day, Mukuro met Fon. Fon was a nice man, very serene and laid-back, but not ignorant of the dangers of the world. He was a friendly, intellegent, Chinese man who had come here to take a doctor business off the ground. It didn't take much for Mukuro to decide that he had to introduce this guy to Chrome.

Fon was very pleasant, very polite, and just the type of guy any girl might want to meet. However, Chrome's heart was set on someone else, and she couldn't seriously think of getting together with this other man. She wanted to make Mukuro happy, but she couldn't stop thinking about Viper. "Hello, Chrome, right? It's a pleasure to meet you," greeted Fon formally, giving her a deep bow.

"Yeah... nice to meet you, Fon," Chrome said, her voice barely over a whisper, though she returned his bow just as deeply.

"You're brother speaks of you often, you seem to be quite the unique girl," he commented, "and you are very beautiful."

Chrome blusehd and looked down. "Thank you."

Within a year, Chrome an Fon had gotten together. They seemed to be a very good couple, however, part of Chrome still had that longing to see Viper again.

-End Chapter

I know, such a late upload and such a short chapter. I feel like I'm rushing and making it all too short, but hey, it's just no fun w/o Viper!  
Please review~...


	6. The Wind and the Illusion

Viper or Mammon?  
Chapter Six

Ahh, finally an update~! I should really stop saturating myself in yaoi, it's probably not that healthy...  
I'm talking about 'Royal Winter' btw, I dunno how many times I've mentioned it.  
... I should write...  
And I'm skipping a few years! There will be a short summary however...

* * *

Saturday- 7:00 PM- four years after I left off.

Chrome leaned into her fiancee and closed her eyes. She had matured over the years- she was now nineteen and fairly content with her life. She had recently had worrisome dreams, however.

Dreams in which a cloaked man was reaching out, trying to touch her. She would back up, and always find herself pulled into an embrace of Fon's from behind. Fon would say something to the cloaked man, but she wouldn't understand what he said, then the cloaked man would just... disappear.

She vaguely remembered seeing such a man, years ago. But... she'd forgotten who he was. And if she ever asked her brother, he would just frown and tell her that 'he is no longer part of' her life. She couldn't help feeling a bit lied to- and she faintly suspected her to-be husband of pulling something. Fon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on her own.

"Tired already, dear? It's not that late yet..."

"Sorry, Fon," she murmured, "we got up very early this morning... so I guess it's just getting to me..."

"Ah, alright, would you like me to carry you to our room?"

"Mm... sure..."

Fon picked her up bridal style and walked gracefully through their house, headed to the main bedroom.

The next morning, Chrome woke up beside her lover, as always. She sat up and looked at the window, which was letting in a bright, white light. She had had another dream, this one particularly vivid.

The cloaked man had come very close before she'd run into Fon; this time he'd gently brushed his hand over her cheek, and said something in a serious voice, but she couldn't make out any of the words. An almost vice-like grip wrapped around her wrist, and pulled her back: Fon. 'She is no longer yours,' he spoke in a voice that was almost unrecognizable from the level of aggression in it.

The other man frowned and stepped back, then looked down, and whispered something else in a voice that just sounded like rasps of air before completely disappearing. Chrome found herself shouting out to him as he began to vanish, though she hardly knew what she was saying when she called out,

'No! Viper! Come back!'

The dream had jostled Chrome quite a bit this morning. She was unsure about what she should do now, and almost scared that Fon would find out.

"Good morning."

She jumped slightly at the voice, but calmed when she saw it was only Fon, who had turned onto his back so that he could see her. "Morning," she replied quietly. He sat up and looked at her oddly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he murmured. "Bad dream?"

"Not the best," she answered half-honestly, "uhm... can we go to that old bar this morning? I don't know, I just feel like visiting the place..."

"Oh, sure," Fon said, though he looked slightly thrown off-guard.

"If you don't want to... I mean, I heard you have to work late today, so you can just get more rest if you want...," Chrome told her lover. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Well, that's very considerate of you, Chrome, just promise me you'll be careful, alright?" he asked, softness in his black gaze.

"I promise," she said, grateful that he wasn't suspiscious of her. She returned his earlier kiss to his cheek and got out of bed to get changed for going out. "If you're not back in five hours, I'll be coming to look for you."  
Chrome laughed lightly, "Okay."

When Chrome entered the old place, she suddenly felt herself thinking about roses. She had no idea what was the connection between the two things, but the place had just brought the image of a blossoming, indigo-petaled rose to her mind.

... What was with that?

She sighed and walked up to the bar, and took the seat that she used to always take. She glanced around her, and froze completely when she saw the hooded man from her dreams. Her heart began hammering in her chest as she took in the image. It was that same man, dressed in a black cloak, a black hat casting a hood over his eyes, purple triangles just under where his eyes would be, and short indigo hair that reached to his shoulders. He was in the seat beside her, calmly drinking from a glass of water. He caught her gaze and seemed to tense slightly as well.

"Uh... there something you need, little girl?" he asked in a somewhat soft, but guarding voice.

"Uhm... d-do I know you from somewhere...?" she asked, the image of the indigo rose becoming more profound with every detail she noticed. He was so real.

"... You may," he answered mysteriously, "I do a lot of traveling."

'As an illusionist,' she completed the sentence in her mind.

"My name is Chrome," she said, "Chrome Dokuro."

He fell silent for a moment, in which he seemed very uncomfortable. "My name is Mammon."

The image of the indigo rose suddenly shattered like glass. "Mammon...?" she whispered, feeling strangely disappointed.

"Yes."

"But I thought... I mean... your name isn't... Viper...?" she asked.

"Viper? That's a peculiar name, but it is not my own," he told her, before taking another silent drink.

"Oh...," she whispered, before standing, "sorry... I thought... you were... someone... else..."

She walked out then, and clutched her aching head. 'Why...?' she thought as she struggled to reclaim her memories. 'Why do I feel this way, even though I agreed to marrying Fon? What is this longing?'

She began striding blindly in any direction as tears made their way into her purple gaze. She began to run as doubts and confusion overcame her, and suddenly tripped, finding herself falling into a mess of rocks that would surely kill her. She yelped with suprise as she got closer to the deadly boulders, but suddenly froze in midair. She was trembling, suspended halfway between the ground and the stone below, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back. She felt a warm breath- a sigh of relief- brush against her ear.

"I almost thought I lost you."

She looked behind her and saw 'Mammon,' who had apparently played the hero role for the day. "Lost...?" she choked as she was set back on firm ground, "Who are you?"

"Don't you KNOW who I am?" he replied in a hushed voice.

"Not if your name is Mammon," she snapped, "I know a man named Viper. An illusionist trying to find his way out of the big city for a more peaceful life. He's a little greedy, but has a kind heart. He left me four years ago today and, as promised in a note, he NEVER came back!"

She suddenly felt herself being pulled into a kiss with this other man. A comfortable, cooled, not even arousing sort of kiss that lasted less than five seconds. He pulled back from it a bit early and looked at her. "There is no Viper, anymore. But there IS a Mammon."

"I'm to be married next week," she told him.

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to take things so fast, but-"

"Not to you."

He stiffened, "What...?"

"I'm marrying a man named Fon. A man who WON'T leave me. I don't know you. I don't want to know you. I don't care who you are, but you are not the man I love," Chrome informed him, coldness in her eyes.

"B-but I-"

"I don't know you," she repeated, "if you aren't Viper."

With that, she walked away, bitterly realizing that she had run down that forest trail again. How many times had she done that now?

'I suddenly remembered so much...,' she thought, before holding out her hand. An indigo rose had appeared there without her even noticing. It was fragile, not only was it quivering slightly, but it gleamed like a piece of glass. Like a dream that was too big to accomplish.

"Chrome," spoke a deep voice. She looked up, and saw Fon. He looked... angry with her. He wasn't smiling as he always had, he didn't have any trace of a gentle expression on his face. He saw the rose in her hand- the glass illusion of a rose- and he saw the other man, who had been trying to catch up with her. "Who... is this?" he asked, pulling her into his arms, but turning her so that she, too, faced the cloaked man.

"My name is Mammon," the man said. "Who are YOU?"

"I'm soon to be her husband," Fon hissed, "my name is Fon." The indigo rose, once again, shattered in Chrome's hand, just as it had in her mind.

"Hey, Chrome, do you remember who you shared your first kiss with? That was me!" the cloaked man said, seemingly no longer intrested in Fon.

"That was Viper!" Chrome countered, "and he left me!"

"Mukuro told me that this 'Viper' broke Chrome's heart, and I will not allow such a thing to happen again!" shouted Fon. "She is no longer yours!"  
Chrome felt herself suddenly remember another flood of things.

'I've got my hand closed around every 'magic trick' in the book.'

'I came down here from Northern Italy, and I even changed my name.'

'You are intrested in me.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'I hope you realize just how hard you've been gripping my hand this whole time.'

'Let's go out again tomorrow, 'kay?'

'See you soon!'

'It's an illusionist thing.'

'Try to fold your knees up so I can help you.'

'I wouldn't do that! You're my friend.'

'You would make a beautiful black cat, Chrome.'

'You'll fall for me like a fly in insect killer.'

'Imagine a... hmm... let's start simple. A rose.'

'Focus on every detail you can.'

'Are you impressed with this result?'

'Chrome, you have a lot of room to grow into a powerful illusionist.'

'What if the die has the same number on every side? For that would be my die.'

'Seeing as Chrome is the only girl I've ever been in a relationship with, the number on the die remains constant.'

'Being an illusionist, I really like to twist imagination into reality.'

'He got close to me without warning, I acted on instinct.'

'Take note of the wind, it's one of the reasons for an illusion to fall apart.'

'Because of the wind, this one here is evidently an illusion.'

'Here, I can teach you...'

Chrome remembered every encounter vividly now. Three points stood out clearly.

Viper was a changed name.

Viper had thought of her as a good illusionist.

The wind could bring fall to the illusion.

She looked up at Fon. The man who was graceful and always nice. He was the wind.

She looked at 'Mammon'. A man with a changed name, who recognized and held his own talent, who vanished when the wind was present, but showed when his will was strong. The illusion.

-End Chapter.

* * *

Wow, it's not like me to have this much symbolism in a fanfiction, but oh well~ It works, right?  
FON IS NOT THE BAD GUY! Okay? He cares a lot about Chrome and wants whats best for her. He, like Mukuro, doesn't trust Viper/Mammon. Alright? I don't want anyone turning against Fon because of me; he's a good guy. Are we clear? Yes? No? Whatever. I'll be updating soon~!


	7. Almost Time to Make a Choice

Viper or Mammon?  
Chapter Seven.

* * *

Wind and illusion...  
If that were the question, then it would be hard to determine a winner. Because the wind always proves itself stronger than the illusion.  
But the illusion never dies.

Chrome looked up at the other and smiled. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Fon turned into Mammon the second their lips were to meet, and she found herself kissing the illusionist instead of the man who was supposed to be her husband. She pulled back out of shock. "What?"

The illusionist smirked, "'Till death do us part."

GASP.

Chrome sat up, her face flushed, feeling the blood pound in her head. She sighed with relief upon realizing that it was a dream, and looked to her side. Fon seemed to be just as discontent with his dream as she had been with hers.

"Nn... Chrome...," he mumbled in his sleep. She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, causing him to slowly wake up. His eyes focused as he set them on his fiancee. "Morning...," he whispered.

"Good morning," she replied, "my love."

He raised a brow as he sat up. "What's with your sudden recognition of our relationship? Yesterday... you were..."

"I know," she murmured, "It was a real shock seeing him again. But I can't just leave you at this point!"

Fon laughed lightly, "You know, if it's what you want, I'm fine with it."

Chrome felt confused at this remark, but hid it. "That so?"

"When I first met your brother, Chrome, this is what he told me. 'I want nothing more than for Chrome to be happy. And now, I know why he wanted you to be so cheerful, and I want you to be satisfied with your life as well."

Chrome smiled almost sadly and laid back down beside her fiancee. "But I want you to be happy as well," she told him. Fon let out a small breath.

"And so arises a heart-wrenching complication," he whispered.

"That so? I don't see a complication," spoke a voice from the corner of the room. Fon and chrome both snapped to attention, alerted by the deep, yet soft, voice. "Chrome~, he doesn't love you like I do, can't you see?"

It was him.

"Why are you in our house?" asked Fon. Viper- Mammon- shrugged. "Well~, first of all, I wanted to see if you two really DO sleep together, and two, I wanted to try and sneak Chrome out of your bed, but that's obviously not happening~"

'He's changed,' thought Chrome, 'he's so much more... playful, and bold.'

"Hn. Playing Romeo now?" asked Fon, getting off of the bed to approach Mammon. The illusionist chuckled with enjoyment.

"Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!  
O any thing, of nothing first create!" he managed to say while giving a dramatic pose.

Chrome raised a brow. 'What the hell?'

"Okay... that wasn't neccessary," Fon growled. Mammon smiled and winked at Chrome.

"Yo, Juliet~"

"I'm not Juliet!" protested Chrome. (A/N: Sorry. Can you guess what we've been learning in history?)

"Yeah, yeah, let's tone down the Shakespeare level here," Fon said.

"Sorry," apologized Mammon, "I would rather like to get back to the point at hand." He looked back up at Fon. "I love her."

Fon frowned and glanced back at Chrome. "I love her too, but I won't stop her if she loves you."

Both men turned to Chrome. 'Uh-oh, they look decisive. Is this my last chance to choose between them. She looked at Mammon and knew she really did love him. She looked back to Fon and thought about how she would hurt him if she chose Mammon. 'What am I going to do?' she thought anxiously.

"Chrome...," whispered Mammon, "think about it." He looked up at Fon, "Ah~ I'm pretty mean, getting you to team up with me to try and get her to choose today." He thought for a moment and looked up at Chrome, smiling cheekily.

"'Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way.'" (A/N: The Highwayman. Read it.)  
And he vanished.

-End Chapter

* * *

Sorry for the superlate upload. I'll be finishing this in the next chapter, I'm afraid my 'A Royal-' business is occupying too much of my time. However, there was also an error preventing me from uploading for a couple weeks, so it's not entirely my fault. Thx if you're still reading~!


	8. Illusion Shines Brightly

Viper or Mammon?  
Chapter Eight.

Alright, I plan to wrap it all up in this chapter!  
Thanks for reading, I appreciate it very very much!  
And yes, I know this was a terrible fanfiction! I don't do well on straight pairings! Or mysteries! This was hardly even a mystery! *crying but with happy face* :'D And I change the POV in this chap. It's omniscient.

* * *

Midnight...

Chrome stepped out onto the rocks and slid down them, before looking up at the great moon that showered the ocean below with moonlight. 'Beautiful...' she thought as a wave rippled almost silently over the rocky coast.

"I agree," said a deep, yet soft, voice behind her. He slid in beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It used to be the sun that gave us this view."

"Don't jump to conclusions, she has not yet chosen between us," Fon murmured, coming from her other side. "Chrome... which one do you wish to really spend your life with?"

Chrome looked from Mammon to Fon and back. "I... I don't want to choose..."

"Pick or you'll get neither of us," Mammon hissed, suddenly violent. "I love you more than he does!"

"Chrome, don't you love me?" whimpered Fon, "We were supposed to get married in only two days!"

"I...!"

"Choose me, Chrome!"

"No, you would rather be with me, wouldn't you?"

"Chrome!"

GASP. (A/N: Overusage. =A=)

Chrome sat up, breathing heavily, before she realized she was still in her room. "Mammon?" she whispered.

"I'm here," he called, sitting on top of a wide window ledge. Just behind him the moon shined brightly, illuminating his pale face. Chrome slid out of bed and walked up to him, leaving an oblivious, sleeping Fon behind. She moved a hand out and touched him, just where his heart would be.

"I never wanted to forget you," she murmured. Mammon moved his own hand up and touched hers, then interlocked their fingers.

"I never wanted to leave you."

"Then why did you?" Chrome questioned, leaning up slightly. Mammon smiled sadly.

"Because Fon is my wind. Even now, does my energy drain."

"Be serious about this, Mammon. Fon isn't weakening you."

"Mm... oh well..."

And they kissed.

* * *

Morning...

Fon awoke to an empty bed, and he looked around in confusion until he saw a note by his bed. He picked it up, a serious expression on his face.

'Tell Mukuro.'

Fon sighed and got up. "Damn, he's gonna hate me for letting them get away with it."

* * *

"Wow, did you train without me?" asked Mammon, looking with suprise at the indigo rose in Chrome's hand.

"Not at all," she whispered, "I was too heartbroken, thank you very much."

"Sorry, love," Mammon said, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I didn't mean to do that to you."

Chrome rested her head on his shoulder, "You know... I always dreamt about you."

"Oh? I dreamt about you every night I could sleep," Mammon said, "and when I couldn't sleep, you were all I could sense. Your smile, your voice, your eyes..."

Chrome smiled and reached an arm up to drape over his shoulders. "Is this right?"

"It is," replied Mammon softly. "It has to be."

Nighttime...

"I cannot believe this!" roared Mukuro, tromping around the house out of shock and anger.

"I can," muttered Mammon.

"You left my daughter-"

"Sister," Chrome corrected.

"You left my SISTER, broke her heart, and now you want me to let you and her get back together?" Mukuro raged.

"Uhm... yes?" answered Mammon, "Even though it's really not your call."

"It is SO my call!" yelled Mukuro, standing up tall. "This is an outrage!"

"You sound like my father," mumbled Mammon, "I don't like that."

"He sounds like MY father," Chrome added, "and HE isn't here anymore."

"Mukuro... if it makes Chrome happy...," Fon spoke up, leaning against the back of the couch.

"No! This is YOUR fault, you just HAD to let her find him!"

"Mukuro!" protested Chrome, "Don't turn on Fon, it's not his fault!"

An arguement later...

"So you love her, do you?" growled Mukuro, emitting steam from his head.

"Yes, I do, how many times have I said that so far?" Mammon confirmed, head on his hands.

"At least eighteen," Fon agreed.

"And I love him back," Chrome added. Mukuro, outnumbered three-to-one, began to back down.

"Chrome," he murmured. He sighed dramatically and sat down on the couch. "Man, girls are so confusing."

"Finally, you take the guy's side," chuckled Mammon. Mukuro glared at him and grunted in a 'hey, don't push your luck' sort of manner. Fon took a calm exhale and looked around the group.

"I seem to have become the odd one out," he breathed, "so I shall take my leave."

"Fon!" said Mukuro, suprise in his tone, "What do you mean, you're leaving? But you've been here for so long- that doesn't seem right!" Fon smiled.

"You're too tense," he said, "Calm down, sit back, watch the magic of true love take its course." And with those final words, Fon walked out of the small home.

"True love...?" questioned Mukuro; the thought seemed juvenile and silly. Yet as he looked back to his sister and the mysterious cloaked man, he noticed something that he hadn't seen with her and Fon. 'So it's really there,' he thought as he turned his gaze to the night sky outside. 'They care more about each other than themselves. True love? Is that really it?'

And it was.

-Owari

* * *

If you review to tell me how much you hated it, I'll be inspired to do better! If you review to tell me how much you liked it, I'll be inspired to write more often.

So... your review?


End file.
